This Way to My Heart
by Shatter.Shot
Summary: Beth Bennett has become close friends with Billy Black, and unknowingly decided to take care of him; without the help of Jacob. When something horrific occurs, Jacob decides to return to help out at home. Will Beth let him invade her bubble of happiness? Can Jacob show her the way to true joy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series

Chapter 1

To be completely honest, I was surprised to find an invitation to the holy matrimony of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen sitting in my mailbox. I've never even formally met Edward before. There was a time where Bella needed some help, and Edward thanked me, but it was a very brief, fleeting moment where we actually spoke. A month or so later Bella saw me again with her dad, Chief Swan, and we spoke for a few moments. I guess that was enough to get me an invite.

It was an interesting situation actually.

This past April, Bella had come into the camp goods store that I worked at and asked me about fishing hooks and different kinds of bait. She said that she was on an errand for her father, and I gladly brought her over to the hook and bait section of the store. She kept asking questions like "How do you know which bait to use on which hook?" and "Does it matter what kind of hook you use on your rod?" and I answered her questions thoroughly not once leaving any information out. She touched a fishing hook with her forefinger and thumb, and held on too tightly which resulted in a heavily bleeding cut.

"I-I…" she mumbled her eyes gazing at the blood running down her pointer finger.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry," I told her.

"Shh…" she told me, "Wait a second…"

"No, no, please, come with me," I said grabbing her other hand and leading her to the front desk.

"What's your name?" I asked nearly dragging her.

"Bella Swan," she answered with a huff.

I quickly brought her behind the main counter and took out the First Aid kit that the manager hides in the bottom drawer next to the register. Gently, I cleaned the small cut and gave her a Scooby Doo band aid.

When I was done, I looked up and saw a beautiful man with pale skin standing behind the girl his hand delicately placed on her shoulder. He stared at the band aid on Bella's finger with a grimace. He seemed unhappy with the slight imperfection.

"All done!" I turn to her with a smile. "When you're finished up getting what you need, come up here, I wanna give you a special coupon for the trouble that silly hook caused you."

At this, her eyes softened, but the beautiful man behind her spoke, "Thank you so much for what you did for Bella here," at this he looked at the girl whom he obviously loved so dearly, "I owe you a debt," he finished and left the store with Bella in tow.

Just before the door closed behind them Bella turned to me and asked, "What's your name?"

"Beth! Beth Bennett!"

It was odd for me, that after that one small thing that I would be invited. Perhaps this is Edward repaying the debt that he owed to me. Even though I would hardly think he owed me anything. It was just a normal, nice thing that I did.

So right now, I find myself sitting in a glorious backyard, behind a glorious house, watching a glorious couple share their first dance. It was all too sweet, as anyone could have guessed. Alice, a short young woman who reminded me of a fairy, the maid of honor, pulled Bella aside after the short dance and whispered something in her ear. Bella's eyes light up and she quickly dashes out the back door, albeit tripping once or twice.

I inwardly shrug and continue nursing my nearly empty glass of champagne. It was great to be invited, but I don't know anyone here. I look around the room for about the eighteenth time tonight hoping to find a friendly face. And this time I find one.

I smile gratefully, and make my way over.

"Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise." says the chief of the Quilete tribe in the next town over, La Push. I cringe at my full name. He only just learned it last week and he insists on

"William, I'm so glad to see you." I tell him, and he also cringes at the sound of his first name.

Billy Black is a regular at the store, as is his friend Chief Swan. When I first started working there in February, he only came once a month, but as we started making conversation, he now shows up every other week. It's really great, especially since he sometimes brings cookies. He claims that he makes them himself but there's a gleam in his eye that tells me otherwise.

"You know Bella?" he asks me.

"Yes, I met her twice."

"You're a friend of the Cullens then?" disbelief laces through his voice and it intrigues me.

"I've only met Edward once." I say, "as a matter of fact, Billy, I haven't seen or spoken to them that much and yet I still received an invitation. I hardly even consider myself friends with the two, but I still got an invite."

"The Cullens are a strange people," he says, "I suggest after this night you stay away from them."

What?

Edward and his family seemed nice enough. They are a little eccentric, even I will admit to that, but nothing about them makes me feel unsafe to the point where I can't stand to be near them. Maybe Billy suffered through a rough patch with that family and they aren't friends anymore.

Billy stares at me with a different kind of gleam in his eyes, and I know he knows exactly what I'm thinking. He changes the subject, "Come. I want you to meet someone."

"Seth," He calls out.

At hearing his name, a tall, relatively lanky young man looks over at us. He has spiky hair that is growing out, brown eyes and dark skin. He smiles wide with white teeth.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," he says kindly.

"Beth Bennett."

His skin around his eyes crinkles as he lets out a loud laugh, "Wow, our names rhyme!"

He continues laughing, and it's so contagious I just laugh with him.

We keep laughing for a long time, and I knew I liked this kid. He appeared to be older, but his thin stature lead me to believe that he was a lot younger.

"How old are you anyway, Seth Clearwater?" I ask, challenging him.

"Who wants to know?" he smirks, leaning in close.

"Why me of course."

"I'm 16 years old."

"No way."

"I don't kid."

"Hard to believe since you still are a kid."

"Oh yeah?" now he challenges me, "well, how old are _you_?"

"Seventeen."

"Well, when did you turn seventeen?"

When he asks this I blush and he notices, "Is that a blush on your face? I think we're going somewhere. Now enlighten me: when is your birthday?"

"August seventh." I say reluctantly. It's the 13th of August.

"Ha! Just last week. I've got you there. You're still a kid too."

We have another laughing fit, but he stops suddenly. His eyes leave my face and turn to watch he door that Bella had escaped from earlier, and then looks at Billy who nods solemnly.

"Seth? Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got to go though. It was nice meeting you Beth." He smiles at me.

"It was nice meeting you too, Seth."

We share another laugh at the sound of our names and he quickly strides off, out the same door as Bella.

I look to Billy who must have been watching mine and Seth's interaction, "He was very nice. I like him."

He smiles, "I'm glad."

I pull up a chair next to his mobile one, and we continue in conversation picking up where we had left off before he introduced me to Seth.

I really like Billy Black, he was an insufferable old man sometimes, but he really had a way of warming my heart with his words of advice. I knew he had a son and two daughters as he mentioned them briefly, but when he did mention them, his eyes soften and fill with emotions that only a father can feel. I can tell he loves them dearly. Our conversation settles into comfortable silence.

After a while he says, "Elizabeth, I've been thinking."

"That's never good," I joke.

He rolls his eyes but ignores my comment, "I want you to come over my house tomorrow and watch me bake cookies."

I look at him closely, and he senses my confusion.

"Don't give me that look. I know you don't believe that I make them myself."

I laugh and agree to go over tomorrow.

Billy smiles, but it falters at a sight behind me.

"Mr. Black, I'm grateful that you were able to attend this evening." came a sickly sweet voice.

I turn and it was Edward Cullen.

"Yes, thank you. I came on behalf of my good friend Charlie. Perhaps you know him?"

My head turns sharply to look at Billy. I was under the impression that he came for Bella, weren't they close? Is he trying to insult Edward? If he is, why?

Edward just gives him a small smile and looks gracefully sheepish at his probably very expensive shoes. He ignores Billy's comment, and turns to me.

"Beth Bennett," he says.

"Hey, Edward," I reply, "It was a lovely ceremony."

"Thank you. May I have a quick word?" his yellow eyes plead with me.

I turn to Billy, "Excuse me, Billy. I'll see you tomorrow."

His sad smile grows happy again, "Of course. Be there at noon. Don't be late."

I get up and follow Edward to the table where he is sitting with his bride. Bella is sitting in her seat and she smiles when I near. She is truly glowing in her open back wedding gown. Her makeup is done delicately only to make her beautiful features more prominent. Bella's hair is messily-yet elegantly- pulled away from her face and tied on the back of her head in an intricate bun. She looks truly magnificent and I tell her so.

She blushes scarlet, "Thank you, Beth. I'm really happy you made it today."

"Of course I made it." I smile at her.

"Beth," Edward begins. "Bella and I both thought that inviting you to this wedding would show our thanks for what you did a couple months ago."

I give a small chuckle "I have received your thanks. It was a beautiful ceremony. The party is great too."

Bella and Edward share a look and smile back at me.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." I say.

I say goodbye to them and once more to Billy, promising that I be there at his house this Thursday at noon.

The Cullen's is a fifteen minute drive from my house, but I manage to make it in ten. The front porch light is still on, which means my dad is waiting up for me. It's almost midnight, only a little earlier than usual. He couldn't have been waiting long.

When I enter, I hear the T.V. shut off.

"Elly?" he calls out.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me."

"Oh, you're back early. Didn't you say it was a wedding?"

I walk over to where he sat on the couch and threw myself down next to him. He smooths the top of my hair with his hand comfortingly.

"Yeah, it was a wedding. But I didn't know anyone there except for one person."

"Who?" Dad's blue eyes widen with curiosity and he scratches the top of his head. He probably just ripped out what left he has of his gray hair.

"Billy Black." I tell him.

"Oh," he says, "I thought it was gonna be a strapping young lad who you've been seeing behind my back or something."

I laugh, "No way. There was this one kid that I met though. His name is Seth. He was really nice."

"That's great, kiddo. Anything else to share?"

"I'm off to Billy's tomorrow."

"Again?" I nod and he continues, "What for this time?"

"He wants to prove that he can actually bake the cookies he brings me all the time."

"I swear that old man has a thing for you."

"Ew, Dad, he's got kids who are my age."

"Age and children didn't stop me from marrying your mother when I was thirty-five and she was just 22."

"Billy is like older than old no way dad please rid me of these thoughts." I groan and he laughs at me.

"Why don't you go to bed kiddo."

"Sounds good."

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my dad yelling profanities from bumping his head on his bedroom door frame again. He always forgot how tall he was every once in a while.

It was only eight so I got up and got ready to go to Billy's. I dress into my trusty pair of skinny jeans and an old t-shirt that I won from a carnival two years ago. I figure if it's Billy who is cooking, then there has gotta be some mess involved.

When I get downstairs, my older brother Todd is eating some form of cereal mixed with waffle bits.

He looks up at me and says, "Baby doll, you have _got_ to brush your hair or _something_. It looks like a creature made a home there."

"Yeah, yeah," I say trying to comb through it with my fingers, "I've heard it all before."

"If you've already heard it, then why haven't you done anything with it."

"Because I'm hungry, I need food. Food comes first, you know this." I tell him my mantra.

He offers me his milky waffle bits. "You want some waffle cereal?"

"I'll pass." I grimace at his milk mustache.

He smirks and finishes his breakfast.

Todd is my half brother from my Dad. He and I have different moms, but when our parents got married, he was only two and loved my mother like his own. We don't look related at all. He has blond hair and blue eyes from his mother. And I got a mix of weird light brown but not quite blond with grayish eyes that are neither blue nor brown.

"So how was the wedding?" he asks.

"It was very lovely."

"Was it better than Aunt Betty's wedding?"

"Even the most trashy wedding is better than Aunt Betty's wedding." I say to him and he laughs.

"This is true."

Dad comes in to kiss us both goodbye to leave for work.

As he leaves, he doubles back and whispers to me, "If that old man makes a move, I want you to call me, and I'll be there in five minutes. I swear it."

"Dad, relax." I roll my eyes, but we both laugh and he leaves.

Todd gets up and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later, baby doll. I'm off for a walk on the beach with Millie."

"'Kay, Todd, be careful."

After he leaves I finish getting ready for the trip to Billy's. I bring my old apron from when I was a kid as a joke. Billy will get a kick out of this. It's hot pink with a lime green cactus on the front.

It's only ten thirty, but I leave early. I know Billy doesn't care. He hasn't cared before when I show up early.

The ride to Billy's is half an hour, but I take my time driving. I think about the newspaper from this past Sunday, it said that there was a population growth of the number of bears in the Forks-La Push area. This worries me a little, Todd likes to go for runs at night after dinner, and if there are bears out there that have caused accidents, then I don't know if it's safe for Todd to go out there.

The article said that the mayor of Forks is holding a vote to see if citizens want the population taken care of or if they're not bothered by the increase.

I don't know what I'm voting for yet.

Billy would probably say that we should leave the animals alone, they haven't caused that many problems. He'd continue and say that we share the land with the wild animals, and we shouldn't drive them out when it was their land first. Then he would launch into an old legend about the man who sought shelter and the eagle who was the king of the forest or something. I'll ask him about it.

I pull into Billy's unpaved driveway, and I roll down the window and call out to him. The door to his small house opens and he wheels through the threshold to greet me with a smile. You gotta love that Billy Black.

When I reach the porch, he says to me, "You just missed Jacob. I would have loved for you to meet him."

"It's too bad he couldn't have been here for the cookies," I say and he gives a hearty laugh.

"Too bad indeed." We both laugh and he brings me inside his house.

I've always loved Billy's house. It is a cozy cottage with three bedrooms and one bathroom. His living room only has one couch but it is big enough to fit at least three people. Next to the couch is an old, worn rocking chair that Billy says no one sits in because it could break at any second. In front of the couch and rocking chair is a small fireplace. Far behind the living room is an open space with a table and five chairs. It is probably where the Black family eats their meals. Connecting to the living room is the kitchen.

I walk to the kitchen and Billy already got a head start on the dough.

"Billy you couldn't wait for me? How do I know if you made this cookie dough by yourself?" I ask him.

"Sorry, Beth. I couldn't reveal to you any secret ingredients," He insists.

"I think the secret is that you didn't make it yourself."

He groans and says, "Fine you caught me. You remember Seth, don't you?"

I smile at the memory of Seth, "Yes, how could I forget?"

"His mother, Sue Clearwater, is the one who made the cookies all those times."

"Ha! I knew it wasn't you," I laugh, and he looks embarrassed so I say, "Well, let's not put this cookie dough to waste. I'm gonna get my apron from my car. You get started."

He nods in agreement, and I go out the door. It begins to drizzle, so my walk turns to a jog. I open the back door to the car to look for the apron I distinctly remember to have thrown back there. I probably should have just kept it next to me. If I'd done that, I probably would have remembered to bring it inside in the first place.

"Beth?" a voice calls out to me, and I stop searching for my apron in vain.

I turn away from my car, and I saw someone I didn't expect to see, "Bella? Bella Sw—Cullen?"

She isn't fazed by my near mistake with her last name. Instead she continues, "What are you doing here?"

The tone of her voice is confusing me. When I met her all those months ago, and even at her wedding, her voice had been sweet and kind. Now it is accusing and harsh.

As if sensing a predicament outside of his home, Billy wheels out onto the porch.

"Bella. What brings you here?" His face is menacing, as if daring her to answer him back.

"I was looking for Jac—"

"He's not here."

"Oh."

Silence ensues apart from the faint drip drop of the drizzle hitting the wet ground. My eyes flicker between Billy and Bella. They are both tense, as if there are unspoken words between them. A sudden rustle in the trees behind Billy's house knocks Bella and Billy out of their staring contest.

"Well," I begin, "Billy, if you'd like, I could come back another day."

He looks at me apologetically, "Perhaps that would be for the best, my dear."

I nod at him and look at Bella, "It was good to see you again."

I think she knew I was lying.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable in this work of fiction, I do not own. I do not own the Twilight Series its characters, plot, or setting.

Chapter 2

"She sees me, confirms that I'm me, and then she goes on this rampage asking if I was visiting Jacob."

"Whoa, whoa… who is Jacob?" Todd asks me, completely enthralled with my story.

After the weird thing that happened in La Push, I came straight home. Todd was sitting on the couch lazily watching T.V. and I guess I had "the look" on my face, and asked what was wrong. He says that I always get the same look on my face whenever something is wrong. He is listening adeptly to everything I have to say.

"Jacob is Billy's son." I inform Todd, "Whom I've actually never met before."

"Oh right, right. Keep going," Todd says gesturing for me to continue.

"Anyway, she's apparently obsessed with the guy. And I was kind of confused; today is the day after her wedding, shouldn't she be somewhere else on her honeymoon? Also, from the way Billy was talking yesterday, it didn't seem as though they were that close anyway. It's just weird that she would show up and demand answers."

"That is weird, but what happened next?"

"Billy came out and spoke to her, nothing exciting, and then I left."

"Maybe when her and her new beau consummated it was a bad experience so she left him for her old lover who just so happens to be Jacob."

I laugh, "Todd you're gross."

"But you feel better, right?"

"Yeah," I kiss his cheek for good measure, and get up to start dinner before Dad got home

I decide to be lazy, and settle for boxed macaroni and cheese.

As I wait for the water to boil, I let my thoughts wander to what happened earlier this afternoon. It confuses me how Bella and Billy seemed so hostile toward each other, yet this Jacob fellow seemed to be friends with her. Even during the wedding, had Jacob been there Billy would've wanted to introduce us, at least that's what I hope. If Jacob and Bella are as close as they appear to be, then how come he wasn't at the wedding? And if Jacob and Bella are close, then why doesn't Billy seem to like her? Why did Bella seem put off with the idea of me visiting Jacob?

The water began to boil and I add the two boxes of macaroni too cook. I shouldn't let what happened today bother me, I tell myself. Bella and I aren't that close of friends, so I can't get upset over this. I don't even know Jacob, so why am I getting so worked up over someone I don't even know? It can't be because of Billy, because Billy has blatantly shown his dislike for Bella and her new family.

The doorbell rings, and I hear Todd yelling that he's got it.

Who could be coming at this time? Dad has a key, I wonder…

"Baby doll," Todd calls for me.

"Yes, Todd?"

"Someone is here for you,"

What? I haven't made plans with anyone for right now.

I walk to the front door and standing on the front steps is Seth Clearwater.

"Beth!" he cries out. He blesses me with his thousand watt smile, and opens his arms wide, as if I were a sight to behold.

"Seth?" I say giggling at his friendliness.

"Long time no see!"

"Seth it's been a day,"

"Too long if you ask me," he throws his nose into the air, "Hey whatcha cooking in there?"

"Macaroni and cheese… but—"

He lets himself in and follows his nose straight to the kitchen, "Mind if I stay over for some?"

I look at Todd who shrugs, "Dad's getting home late,"

Seth gazes longingly at the pot sitting on the stove like he hasn't eaten in twelve years. He must be hungry, it's nearly dinner time anyway.

"Sure you can stay," I tell him.

He whoops like it's the best news he's heard all day. His eyes settle on Todd's and they narrow.

"Is this your boyfriend? Am I imposing on something?"

Me and Todd share a look of disgust, but laugh. It was a common misconception. Todd and I, two young adults who look nothing alike living together, could pass as being in a relationship.

"No, Seth," I laugh, "Todd is my brother,"

Seth's eyes lose their disheartened dim and he goes megawatt happy again. "Okay!"

When the mac 'n' cheese was done and we had finished eating, Seth had took it upon himself to make himself another box, and he finished that too all by himself.

"You eat enough to feed three people," I comment, but he just laughs nervously and blames the fact that he's a "growing boy."

"Well, baby doll, I'm off for a run, okay?" Todd says walking out the door.

"Be careful!" I say, but he's already gone.

I look at Seth, who is staring regretfully at his sneakers. "Seth, what's wrong?"

"I just… I heard about what happened today when you were at Billy's," he begins. He watches my face for any emotions but I try to remain stoic, like today never happened.

"I didn't think that she would be stupid enough to come down to La Push," he growls.

Seth's eyes darken, fists clenched on the table, and his muscles tense. He wasn't liking this conversation.

"Seth we don't have to talk about this. It happened, it was weird, but I've put it behind me, so don't worry about it. Got it?" I reason.

Seth was not having it, "But_ I_ haven't put it behind _me_," he confesses, "I was supposed to be watching the border, but she was too fast. I—" Seth stops short and his eyes widen.

"Seth, honey?" I approach him calmly. I place a gentle hand on his shoulder, and squeeze it to reassure him that everything is going to be okay. I have no idea what he's talking about, but I ignore it and attempt to lighten his mood.

"Yeah?" his eyes are so sad and apologetic, but he wasn't there, he shouldn't have to feel sorry for what wasn't in his control.

"You wanna eat some ice cream?"

And so, we eat triple chocolate ice cream straight out of the carton, and watch reruns of Grey's Anatomy. And Seth and I become good friends.

When Dad gets home, Seth leaves.

"I have to go now, but I'll be seeing you, Beth," he says with a smile.

"Later, Seth." I say, and he laughs at our names.

* * *

My thoughts fall on what Seth had said to me. Why was he acting like it was his fault? He doesn't have to keep Bella from getting into La Push it's her free will she can do whatever she wants. She just had a confrontation with Billy, and I was there at the wrong time. There was no bigger reason as to why she was there. I just don't understand why Seth was so worked up over nothing.

The store is relatively empty today, but I have to man the store all by myself, since my manager decided to have an early and extended lunch. If it weren't for me, this store would go out of business. I do all the work here.

"That comes out to $47.29," I say to the customer.

He takes his sweet time pulling out his debit card from his wallet and swiping it on the key pad.

"Would you like a receipt?"

He shakes his head no.

"Okay, then have a nice day." I say.

My shift ends in ten minutes, but the manager hasn't gotten back yet. I begin wiping down the front counter. I swear, I'm quitting this job the soonest chance that I get. The shop is empty, and I sit on the barstool hidden under the counter. I really hope Billy comes in today, to at least explain what happened yesterday. I have a feeling that he's not sure about what happened either.

The small bell attached to the door knob rings as the door swings open. The manager, Neill, casually walks—no strolls—through looking like he owns the place.

Well, he does, but he doesn't have to be cocky.

My cell phone rings, saving me from having to talk to him. It's an unknown number but I answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, yes, this is Dr. Cullen from Forks Hospital. I'm looking to speak with an Elizabeth Bennett?"

Oh, _crap._

"Yes, this is her," my voice cracks. My hand finds its way into my hair fisting it tight at the roots. Who is it this time?

"I'm speaking on behalf of your friend, William Black."

I can't help an internal sigh of relief that leaves my mouth. What if it had been Dad or Todd? What was I going to do?

"Oh," I begin, "Surely, you are aware that Billy has a son?"

"It is protocol to call emergency contacts before anything else." The doctor finishes with a stern voice.

It dawns on me, I had given Billy my phone number a while ago, but I didn't know that he had set me to one of his emergency contacts. I didn't realize he thought that highly of me. It's kind of understandable, since I go to visit him all the time, and sometimes I make him dinner and things like that. I would never have thought Billy would think of me as someone who takes care of him.

"What happened?"

"He had a minor fall outside of La Push, and someone saw him and called the ambulance. He has a couple cuts and scrapes but those will heal. There is another matter that I would like to discuss in person. Would you come in to the hospital today?"

"Yes," I say urgently, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I run out of the store after hanging up, and dial Seth on the way to my car. I sit in my car and listen to the phone ring. Seth is the only person I know who is close with both Billy and Jacob. Maybe Seth will be able to get Jacob for me.

"H-hello?" came a sleepy voice.

"Seth, baby, it's Beth. I need you to do something very important for me." I nearly beg him.

"Beth, is everything okay? What do you need?" his voice is more alert and demanding instead of sleepy.

"I need you to find Jacob Black and bring him to the hospital. Something happened to Billy,"

"Holy… Alright I'll do it," I hear shuffling in the background, "Do you know what happened?"

"I'll fill you in at the hospital," I hang up, and drive to the hospital.

Thankfully, the store isn't too far from the Forks Hospital and I make it in a couple minutes. It seemed like Billy didn't take too much of a fall, from what the doctor told me. If it wasn't that bad, then why did Billy have to get sent to the hospital in the first place?

My thoughts make me anxious and I nervously enter the building to the front desk. The receptionist directs me to the right room, and the elevator is so slow to get to the third floor. I get to Billy's room and peek inside the window.

I see Billy, eyes closed and long black hair strewn across the pillow he is propped up against. His chest rises and falls evenly and I know that he is asleep. I ease open the door and tip toe in, careful not to wake him. As I get closer I notice small cuts on his face that weren't there before. He has an I.V. drip in his arm, letting fluids into his body. Billy also has a monitor attached to his ring finger that keeps track of his heartbeat. His breathing isn't even, I notice as I get nearer. It is strained and labored.

"Miss?" calls a man from the door.

"Yes? Are you Dr. Cullen?" I ask him. He smiles at me.

"Yes, I am. And are you Elizabeth Bennett?" I nod, "Let's sit." He gestures to the two chairs that are on the far wall of Billy's hospital suite. It's a small room, but big enough to have a bed with machines and three chairs.

"Billy appeared to have had a small heart attack while grocery shopping," Dr. Cullen says. I groan, and bury my face into my hands.

I swear that old man is so stubborn. I promised him even before the wedding that I would take him grocery shopping, but he never listens to me.

"Now, now," the doctor tries to calm me, "It was very minor, and I've already given him medication that should help him out with his heart. We are going to run some blood tests, and after studying those, we are going to be able to figure out what happened, and what needs to be done to make him better. Nothing to worry about at all okay?"

"Alright, thank you Doctor," I say, and he smiles and leaves.

I move my chair next to Billy's bed and sit looking at him. He is a crazy old man. Stuck in a wheelchair, but refuses the help of anybody else. How did he even _get_ to the grocery store? He couldn't have wheeled himself almost three miles just to buy some _milk. _

The door swings open and jerks me out of my day dream. Seth walks in with his fist clenched, but with worry stricken eyes. He seems to have gotten bulkier since I saw him a couple days ago, but other than that he is the same.

I run up to him and give him a hug. He embraces me with one arm, and uses the other to push the hair from out of his eyes.

"Seth, I was so worried for him. Thank you for answering your phone I just—" My thoughts to Seth were interrupted when someone behind us cleared their throat.

Behind Seth is a huge man, more muscular and taller than Seth. He has a five o'clock shadow, and dark circles under his sad, brown eyes. His mouth is turned down into a frown, and the muscles in his shoulders visibly tense underneath his black t-shirt. His hand firmly clutches the door handle turning his knuckles white, and the other hangs limply at his side, but I think he's just waiting for someone to provoke him so he can curl it into a fist and start throwing punches. His eyes dart between me and Seth's arm that was hung lazily around my waist. They trail up to meet my gaze, and a hard stare turns to a soft one. The crease in the center of his angry brows disappear as they lift in shock.

My heart sputters at how his jaw relaxes and he releases a small gasp of surprise. The whiteness of his knuckles turns back to a deep russet that matches the color of his arms. His cropped hair has grown out in the front and flops over to one side, and my hands itch to comb their way through it slowly. I feel my toes curl at the broadness of his shoulders and the curve of his neck and collar bone. If I could just put my head right there…

"Oh, _shit!_" Seth mumbles under his breath. He instantly removes the hand around my waist, and his eyes widen and a look of bewilderment covers his features. He continues to look at Jacob and then look back at me slowly.

I elbow him in the ribs, "Watch your language, there are educated people lurking these halls who will make fun of your petty vocabulary."

His cheeks redden and he smiles at me, "Sure thing, boss."

I turn back to the man with a smile, but it falters when I see the small upturn of his lips. I think he found my comment funny.

"You must be Jacob, right?"

"Yes," his voice grumbles from the back of his throat.

He blinks twice, and shakes his head, appearing to rid himself of his thoughts. He looks behind me, at his father, and makes his way over, careful to avoid touching me. He sits in the chair that I had pulled close to Billy and hides his face with his hands.

"What… happened." He demands sternly.

"Do… D'you want me to get a doctor to explain—"

"Just," he interrupts sharply, anger ebbing into his voice, "Just tell me…what_ happened?_"

His tone scares me a little, and I look at Seth for reassurance, who nods.

"Well, I was told that he went grocery shopping and had a heart attack," I heard a sharp intake of breath from Jacob, and I almost stopped telling him what happened. "He fell out of his chair and got cut up a little. They healed his cuts and we're waiting on blood work to see what actually happened. The doctor—"

His head looks up sharply at me, and his eyes aren't soft anymore. They are angry and unforgiving.

"_What?!"_ he cries out.

Billy stirs, but he doesn't notice, and this angers me. "Hey. _Shut up_. Or else your dad is going to wake up," I tell him. He looks taken aback by my tone with him but I continue, "If you'd let me _finish," _I look at him pointedly, "then you'd be glad to hear that he's going to be just fine."

Jacob looks at me apologetically and nods. He slowly turns back to his father and grips his hand tightly.

Seth grabs me by the elbow and pulls me outside the room making sure to shut the door behind him.

He stares at me for a second and then his face breaks out into a huge grin, "Beth, that was amazing! I've never seen anyone talk to Jake like that! He's always so high and mighty, but you had him wrapped around your little finger. I mean, I wouldn't expect anything less considering your relationship with him—I mean with his dad."

I hug him tightly, "Thanks for being there for me."

He huffs into my hair and hugs me back tightly, "Anytime, sister."

* * *

That concludes Chapter 2. I took it down really fast for some super quick editing, but nothing drastic has changed so those of you who are following this story, sorry that it's not an actual update. I promise to update within the week. All kinds of reviews are appreciated and encouraged. Thanks for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Twilight saga or anything that you may recognize is purely coincidental or not even mine. So yeah I own only Beth and her family basically. and the plotish I guess idek man but I don't own the Twilight Saga it's characters plots or settings.

Chapter 3

I have been waiting for an excruciatingly long time to receive so much as a text message from Billy; it has been four entire days since I first saw him in the hospital. He should be out by now, so why hasn't he called? Surely the doctor hasn't prescribed for him to stay off of his cell phone for the duration of his recovery. Billy's absence has made me anxious and nervous for the next time he would call.

"Let the man rest." My dad had told me, "If you're that worried about him, why don't you go to visit him?"

Of course, I had already thought about this idea, but fear of running into Jacob again started to outweigh making sure Billy was okay as the days went on. Seth tells me that I have nothing to be scared of from someone like Jacob, but his personality, stature, and words are so forceful and unrelenting, that I can't help but feel intimidated by him.

At that same token, I am also intrigued by someone who is so angry and sad. He had no regard for the people who were around him, and he was very stubborn about it too. Seth had said that no one had spoken to him the way I had in a long time. Is he feared among the people on the reservation? Should I be worried if Billy is being taken care of?

No, I shouldn't worry. Jacob seemed genuinely afraid for his father, so there is no reason to doubt that he wouldn't take care of Billy.

I sit down on the couch next to Todd and he senses my uneasiness, "Beth, what's the matter?"

"You know," I say, and he does know.

He knows that I am anxiously awaiting Billy's phone call for some sign of an okay to visit him.

"Beth, just make him some cookies like you always do, and bring them over. He can't turn you away if you have some cookies." He reasons with me.

"I am not worried that Billy will turn me away," I say sincerely, "I am worried that Jacob will be there and turn me away."

"Yes that might happen," he admits, "but no man could ever turn a woman away who comes bearing cookies." With a thumbs up and a wink, he gets up and runs out the door probably to catch up with his girlfriend.

So I bake the cookies, and they aren't as good as the ones that Billy brings from Sue, but they are still delicious. I put them on a paper plate and seal it with aluminum foil.

The drive is longer than usual, and my nerves start settling in. Why is it that the thought of seeing Jacob again makes me so nervous? Maybe I should call Seth and ask him to meet me there so that we could go together. Jacob would probably be friendlier if Seth was there. They are friends aren't they? Jacob didn't seem relaxed at the hospital even though Seth was with him. Maybe it was just because his own father was sick in bed that he was worked up. He's probably really calm around Seth under different circumstances, I'm sure. I press play on my cd player in an attempt to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

I laugh out loud at the Disney music that blares through the speakers. _If only it were that simple_.

My thoughts continue to drift. From what I gather of Jacob, he's really hard headed, and doesn't like people he hasn't met before. According to what Seth told me, no one dares to give him the slightest bit of lip even if he deserves it. I wonder if he has high regard amongst the tribe elders… is that why everybody is so afraid to tell him off? Fear of the elders?

It also appears to me that Jacob kicks butt from time to time with his towering height and muscular build. He probably does that patrol stuff on the reservation that Seth talks about all the time. He just looks like he's been in a few more squabbles than Seth has. Does the reservation really have _that _many people who want to cause trouble? It really doesn't make any sense considering how small La Push is. I highly doubt that a job as simple as running the borders requires that much muscle.

It's possible that they patrol into Forks sometimes, but if that were the case, I think I would've seen them around.

The forest thickens while the road becomes narrower, and I know that I've made it into La Push. Everything here seems so much greener than in Forks. At least that's how I've always seen it. The sky is gray with clouds and I remind myself to text Todd to skip his walk today. It looks like it's going to thunderstorm. I pull off the main road that runs through the entire reservation and stop in front of Billy's house.

Well, I tell myself, it's now or never.

I pick up the plate of cookies off the passenger seat and set them in my lap, hands shaking.

What is my deal? This is so unlike me. My thoughts jumble and I nearly shriek when someone knocks on my window.

It's Seth, and he's all smiles as per usual. He motions for me to roll down the window. I do as he asks.

"Beth! What brings you here?" he says.

"I was just coming down to bring some cookies."

"I mean, I know _that,_ but are they for me?" he says as if I've forgotten the obvious.

I ignore his "thanks Captain Obvious" tone and humor him, "Why yes actually, there is a cookie in here for you."

"That's great, I'm starving," he says and moves to grab the plate from my lap.

"Hold on! Let me get out of the car. And you only get one."

He frowns, but moves to let me out nonetheless. After getting out of the car and handing him a cookie, I look at Billy's house. The lights are on, and I really hope someone is actually home.

"Beth, what's got you so nervous?" Seth shocks me out of my reverie, "I can almost feel you shaking."

"Oh, I'm just a little nervous to see Billy after he got released from the hospital, that's all."

"Is that right? Because I know _someone_ who has not stopped asking about you," Seth says with a wink.

Well, at least Billy has been asking about me. Maybe he really does want to see me. Good thing I brought these cookies then. I find myself smiling at Seth, and he gives me a knowing smirk.

"I'm glad Billy has been thinking about me," I say, and apparently it was the wrong thing, because the smirk vanishes from Seth's face.

He sighs exasperatedly, "No I meant—"

"Clearwater!" yelled a strong voice.

Seth's eyes go wide, and he turns to look behind him. "Oh hey, Jake, look Beth's here!"

Way to throw me under the freaking bus, Seth. Good move.

I feel my own eyes go wide as Seth steps aside to reveal Jacob standing tense with fists clenched, knuckles white. His brow is furrowed and a nasty scowl is on his face. His muscles are taut under his plain brown t-shirt, and his legs are spread as if getting ready to square up in a street fight.

_He's angry, you idiot. You came uninvited._

His eyes avoid my gaze, and I feel the sudden urge to alleviate the sudden tension between all three of us.

I try my best to smile, although I wouldn't doubt it if it looks more like a grimace, and take two steps forward.

"Jacob," I say.

His features soften, fists unclench, and his posture relaxes. His eyes meet mine for the second time, and just like the first, I feel like I've forgotten to breathe. I pull my gaze from Jacob to look at Seth who is smirking and I can tell by the way his lower lip trembles that he's trying really hard not to laugh. I shoot him a look and turn back to Jacob who is still frozen in his spot.

"Hey, I brought some cookies for your dad," I say.

He frowns, and I correct my mistake, "You can have some, though."

This, still, wasn't quite what he wanted, and his lips only form a straight line. He still says nothing.

I thought he was going to invite me up to his house or something so I could actually bring the cookies to Billy, but I guess not.

After a long moment, I let the smile slide from my face, and I turn to Seth, "Wanna take me to see Billy?"

He is shocked, I can tell by the way his smile doesn't reach his eyes. He still smiles anyway, "What's in it for me?"

"Another cookie."

Seth grabs me by the elbow and pulls me toward the direction of the house.

We leave Jacob behind, but I'm sure that's what he wanted anyway.

* * *

The house is a disaster. Instead of the clean coziness that I've been used to, there is garbage littered everywhere. There's two bottles of pills on the table and a messy stack of paper. Empty cups are on the floor and on the couch. A couple of dirty dishes are on the coffee table. The sink is filled with dirty dishes and silverware. Even Seth looks surprised at the state of the place. I place the sealed plate of cookies on a clear space of countertop and open the fridge. Empty.

"Well," I say, "Let's get to work."

I begin by cleaning up all the empty plastic cups, and setting the dirty dishes in the sink to wash later. I tidy up the mess of paperwork on the table, and find that there was a thin layer of dust on it so I wipe it and the chairs down with a wet paper towel. I wash the dishes and Seth dries. I try my hardest to help Seth put the dishes where they belong, but I only know where the cookie trays go, and that's not much help.

We finish the job in about half an hour, and the place is relatively spotless. I would love to get a mop and vacuum cleaner in here, but I don't want to search the place for it without asking.

"Ready to go see him?" Seth asks.

I nod, and he takes me by the hand to Billy's bedroom.

He's propped up on three pillows looking outside the window when I walk in. Seth nods at me for encouragement, and leaves saying that he's long overdue for a run.

I knock on the door, and Billy turns to look at me, "Beth,"

His smile nearly brings me to tears.

He motions for me to sit on the bed beside him, and I do. He has dark circles under his eyes, and his face appears more wrinkled than the last time I saw him. His long black hair is splayed across his shoulders stopping just beneath his shoulders. Belly down is hidden under a sheet and his favorite knitted blanket. I know this because he showed it to me when it was first gifted to him.

"Billy," I squeak, tears threatening to spill, "How have you been?"

He chuckles, "I've been doing the best I can,"

Silence falls between us, but it's comfortable, not awkward. I play with a string hanging off my shirt.

"Beth, have you met my son, Jacob?" Billy asks.

"Yeah I've met him."

Billy gives me a knowing smile. "You like him, right?"

Do I? I mean he was kind of rude to me earlier, and he was also rude to me at the hospital. Everything I say seems to put a frown on his face, and I can't help but feel that he doesn't even like me. Aside from that he's an interesting person, albeit for kind of bad reasons. He's rude, arrogant, and powerful. I'd say that's pretty interesting.

"I mean," I start to say, "He's definitely interesting."

His smile falters for but a moment, and continues, "My Jacob might come off as a little angry, but he's been through so much lately. I only hope that someone would come screw his head on straight since I can't do it."

"Aw, Billy don't say that. It's like you always tell me, he just needs to eat some cookies, and then his mood will be a whole lot better." I try to convince him, "That reminds me, I brought some over if you want to have some. Make sure Jacob gets to eat some too. Don't have them all to yourself."

The happiness on his face fades into sad eyes, "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm on a strict diet now, doctor's orders. Looks like you're just gonna have to give Jacob those cookies."

I give him a smile, "That's okay, if you want I can run to the store for you to pick up some frozen yogurt for next time,"

I remember the empty fridge and with it the state the house was in when I first got here.

"Billy, does Jacob clean up around here?"

"I don't leave this bed often enough to check, but I assume he does. He only just got back from a long trip on account of me, so if the house is a little messy please don't blame him." He says calmly.

I don't understand how Jacob can even live in that filth let alone let it happen while his father was sick in bed. It doesn't take that much time to just wash the dishes or throw away a plastic cup. Just because he got back from a long trip doesn't mean that he can't at least do his fair share of work around the house. It's not like Billy actually needs that much attention. He needs three meals a day, and someone to remind him to take his pills.

"Hey," I say, checking my phone for the time. It's 1:30. "Have you eaten this afternoon?"

His face becomes tinged pink, "No, but don't you be getting any ideas—"

"And what kind of ideas could I possibly have? I'm just gonna go ahead and make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, sound good?"

He nods reluctantly "Beth, I know you mean well, but I can't ask you to do this—"

"Oh please, Billy," I tell him dismissively. "Just let me do this."

I get up and go to the kitchen and make him the sandwich. I only give him toast on jelly because the peanut butter in the cabinet has gone bad. As I scrape the strawberry jam onto the slice of toast, the front door opens.

Someone walks in with heavy footfalls and I hear them stop right outside the kitchen. I sense a stare at the back of my head. I already know that if it was Seth, he would have made his presence known. It couldn't be Seth.

I assume it's Jacob, so I go ahead and pop some more bread into the toaster. And turn to welcome him.

When I look at him, his eyes are wide with what appears to be shock.

"Jacob," I say, "There's some toast in the toaster for you if you want it."

The corners of his mouth twitch, and I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be a smile. _Score!_ I think to myself. I give him my cheesiest grin, but his lips remain still.

"Yeah, I'll have some toast." He says after recovering from almost smiling.

"Jam?"

"Yes, please."

The toaster pops, and I swipe some jam onto his toast and then put it on a plate.

"Here you go, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going." He demands, his voice suddenly stern. _He's lonely._

I flinch at his voice, and I think he notices because he slouches his shoulders and his eyebrows relax.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promise him, "I'll be just in the other room, okay? I will be right back, don't worry."

He nods, and turns back to his plate of toast, and I smile and deliver Billy's toast. After thanking me profusely, I return to the kitchen where Jacob sits in front of his empty plate staring at it waiting for me.

"See I'm back!" I say excitedly, but I startle him and he leaps up from his seat.

"Why did you clean this house?" He questions.

He approaches me slowly, as if he was a predator and I his prey.

I don't answer and my hands start to come up in front of me instinctively.

"I said, why did you clean the house?" he repeats, his eyebrows furrowing and his fists shaking.

My back presses against the counter, and a small gasp escapes me.

His thick arms entrap me and my eyes are level with his shaking chest, vibrating with every ragged breath he takes. Jacob lowers his head so that the only thing my eyes can see are his own dark brown.

My hands press against his chest, but I doubt he feels it so I press harder.

"Jacob, get off me," I plead, "Is it so bad that I cleaned—"

"_Tell me why,_" he growls, his quaking becoming more apparent.

"Jacob!" a loud voice that was not my own booms, and Jacob is ripped away from me.

But before I can react, both men were gone.

I dash to the front porch where the door was still swinging, but the only thing I see is the rustle of leaves.


End file.
